Providing information to a welding student in real time during a welding process (whether a real-world welding process or a simulated welding process) is important to aid the welding student in the learning process. Similarly, providing information to an expert welder in real time during a real-world welding process can aid the expert welder in the welding process. Furthermore, providing the ability for a welding student or an expert welder to easily communicate with (e.g., provide commands to) a welding system (real or simulated) can allow for a more efficient and user-friendly welding experience. Today, a welding helmet may be provided with simple light indicators representative of welding information which don't require a welder to be able to focus sharply on the light indicators, since the light indicators may be within one inch of the welder's eye. Simply being able to see that the color of a light indicator is red or green or yellow, for example, is provided. Thus, there is an ongoing need to improve how a welder or welding student interacts with a welding system and how information is provided and viewed in real time.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.